This device is generally directed for collecting dental silver and gold alloy particles. Specifically, the invention relates to a dental silver and gold retrieval device for settling out these metals which have comparatively high specific gravities relative to other matter traditionally contained within a dental slurry or the like.
Heretofore, a collection device had to be placed into each individual operating room of a dentist's office or the particles would be carried down the system into the sewer. Such material as gold and silver is routinely ground or carved from teeth when being worked on by the dentist especially when removing or polishing restorations that involves a high volume evacuation system.
Prior art devices of which applicant is aware includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,155,020 Van Orden PA1 3,305,927 Mitchell PA1 3,612,089 Beguiristain PA1 3,777,403 Ritchie PA1 3,847,573 Gandrud
While each patent teaches the use of a trap device for use in dentistry, the patent to Ritchie appears to provide a device having the strongest coincidental similarity with that which is defined as the present application, since he uses a barrier 30 to alter the flow path. However, all of these references can be characterized as being precious metal retrieval devices which tend to decrease to vacuum pressure within the system, thereby requiring plural such devices to be utilized when more than one operatory is provided in a dental clinic or the like. Obviously therefore, plural such units are required thereby increasing the costs and also the maintenance time required, since more than one unit has to be emptied.